


Training help with team 7

by KeithCanWriteIfHeReallyTries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Iruka is dragged into training, Iruka is tired of this, Kakashi likes to mess with the poor teacher, Kids cant aim well, Kotetsu and Izumo like to mess with Iruka, M/M, This will probably be pretty short, Training, fluffy for the most part, love is so funny, pissed off Iruka, probably lots of jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithCanWriteIfHeReallyTries/pseuds/KeithCanWriteIfHeReallyTries
Summary: Kakashi asks Iruka to help train team 7 for the day, it wasn't very fun for Iruka to say the least.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Training help with team 7

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic in 2 years, don't slaughter me I beg haha!

Iruka was making his way to the training ground as he read the shoddily written note in his hand. It was an invitation from Kakashi asking Iruka to help him train his students for the day, Iruka didn’t have to go if he didn’t want to of course but he had some free time and he wouldn’t pass up seeing his old students train.

Iruka smiled as Kakashi's little training area came into view, it was hidden within the trees in the wooded village area and Iruka often went there for some peace and quiet, he only recently found out that Kakashi had created the area himself when stumbling upon his training.

“Hello everyone! Looks like you’ve already started!” Iruka waved as he walked over to his former students as they sparred. “Where’s Kakashi sensei?” Iruka looked around but couldn’t spot the copy nin.

“Hello, Iruka sensei” Kakashi’s low monotone voice rang through Iruka's ears and the teacher quickly turned around to face him. 

“Oh! Kakashi sensei you surprised me! Thank you for inviting me. It's been a while since I’ve gotten to see the kids train” Iruka smiled at the reading ninja, despite the book Iruka could tell he was listening.

“Ah yes, I figured you’d enjoy seeing their progress-“ Kakashi looked up from his book.

“I also thought it might be nice to talk to you about them since you don’t get to hear much of their missions other than from Naruto, but we both know how reliable that source is” Kakashi and Iruka laughed but they could feel Naruto's annoyed glare.

Iruka clasped his hands together “so shall we get to it?” Kakashi put his book away.

“Actually before we start sensei I need to tire you out a bit, it’ll be part of their training so how about we do some quick sparring?” Kakashi started walking away from the haphazard shuriken throwing mess of students, Iruka followed, glad to be out of the students' line of fire but also extremely confused.

Kakashi and Iruka didn’t take long, Kakashi focused mostly on getting Iruka tuckered out so he dodged vigorously from any of Iruka's attacks and forced him to trail after him, then he made Iruka dodge his attacks which clearing took a lot out of him.

Iruka had his hands on his knees and was breathing quickly. “T-that really tired me out, h-how am I gonna help them train if I’m in this state Kakashi sensei?” His words came out in short breaths.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood behind Kakashi now, all looking at Iruka.

“Well, today we are going to do some hostage situation training so-“ Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's heaving chest. “They will be trying to rescue you, from me.” He pushed Iruka against the tree, he couldn’t stop himself from stumbling back because of his tired legs. His back hit the tree with a thud.

Before Iruka could gain his breath to protest Kakashi started to tie Iruka to the tree with rope.

Iruka let out a sharp breath when Kakashi tightened the rough binds. “This is ridiculous, I came to train with you not to get tied to a tree!” Iruka struggled a little against the ropes as he tried to send Kakashi a glare.

Kakashi came back to the front of the tree and gave Iruka a closed eye smile. “Maa sensei, this is helping! what better encouragement to try harder than their very own school teacher being captured?” Kakashi reached over to pat Iruka on the head, his hand slowly running through his ponytail.

Iruka blushed and looked away. “This is still ridiculous…” Iruka looked over at his excited students and sighed defeatedly. “You owe me for this Kakashi sensei.”

Kakashi retracted his hand and slid it back into his pocket and briefly explained things to the young genin. “Well I think it’s time to start-“ he turned to his students.

“Or will Iruka pay the price for your failure?” His tone got more serious and his student put up their guard.

“Remember I’m playing the part of enemy ninja right now, consider my threats real.”

With that, the students dispersed and likely reconvened somewhere in the forest to plan their rescue attempt.

A good two hours later all the students had given up, they were all sprawled on the ground groaning.

“You’re cruel Kakashi sensei!” Naruto whined as he picked himself up off the ground, the other two genins pulling themselves to stand up as well with annoyance prominently showing in their young eyes as they walked back over to Kakashi in defeated silence.

Iruka may have thought their pouty behavior to be funny but he was too focused on the pain in his legs, being stuck standing for so long without moving was making him quite uncomfortable and to make matters worse these kids didn’t have the best aim, his leg had been grazed with shuriken once or two, but he let Kakashi teach before he voiced his concerns.

Kakashi talked to them about the importance of teamwork and strategy, mostly scolding Naruto who had clearly not followed his team's plan in any way shape, or form before sending them home.  
Naruto stopped and hugged Iruka despite him still being tied up to the tree before leaving in a hurry, supposedly he had a date with Ichiraku ramen.

Iruka felt the last of his composure crack once the students were all out of sight, he hunched over as his knees buckled in pain. “Kakashi sensei untie me now!” He fumed “my legs hurt like hell! You could’ve at least tied me sitting down!” He lifted his head to burrow his glare into the older man. 

Kakashi turned around with a smile and made his way over to the disgruntled school teacher. He leaned down so they were face to face. The closeness made Iruka stagger in his complaints and his face felt hot.

“I’m sorry Iruka sensei, next time I tie you up I’ll make sure you’re more comfortable” his voice deepened as he pushed a finger between the rope and Iruka, giving a small tug. Iruka’s eyes widened at the older man as his blush deepened immensely.

He sputtered to find a response, ‘did Kakashi even realize how that sounds? Jeez is Kakashi of course he knows..’ Iruka thought to himself.

Kakashi walked to the back of the tree and untied the ropes quickly letting the embarrassed brunette out of his former bonds. Iruka fell to the ground and quickly used his arms to keep from falling too far forward, he wasn’t looking for a concussion to add to his leg pain.

“Ugh my legs hurt so bad” he whined as he rubbed his stiff legs. “Naruto's right, you are cruel!” Kakashi chuckled and kneeled in front of Iruka.  
He placed his hands on Iruka's legs and massaged them softly. Iruka looked away and bit the inside of his cheek nervously. “Y-you don’t have to do that.” I placed a light hand on Kakashi's arm. 

Kakashi gave him an unreadable look before standing up and turning around. “I’ll carry you home” he glanced over at Iruka with a smile and he gestured to his back.

Iruka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah no, not gonna happen. I can walk home on my own” Kakashi turned to face Iruka as he braced his arms on the ground and lifted himself on wobbly legs. He looked up at Kakashi and if he’d proven a point. “See I’m fine-“

“Take a step.”

Iruka's brows pulled together in frustration. “Fine.”

Iruka's wobbly legs didn’t carry him far before he stumbled, barely catching himself.

“You are uncomfortable, let me carry you home, it’s my fault your legs got hurt” Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's shoulder. His face was unmoving but his eye showed a distinct worry.

“If you won’t get on my back I’ll just pick you up anyway.”

Iruka sighed in frustration. “Fine fine!” he waved Kakashi's hand away Kakashi smiled and leaned down in front of Iruka so that he could climb on.

Iruka slid his arms around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi grabbed his legs and hoisted him up. Iruka felt like a child and it was embarrassing.

He buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder so that he couldn’t see how red he was and mumbled a thank you into the fabric. Kakashi chuckled and started making his way out of the training ground.

“Really though, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you get hurt like this and I promise I'll make it up to you. Next time you join us for training things will go much smoother.” Iruka lifted his head a little.

“You want me to train with you more?” Iruka questioned the older man. Iruka felt Kakashi's grip tighten slightly in a sorta affectionate way.

“Of course Iruka sensei, I enjoy your company!” Iruka and Kakashi were now in the main village area, Iruka suddenly became hyper-aware of how silly he looked and hoped nobody he knew was patrolling right now.

Iruka was never a lucky guy though.

Kotetsu and Izumo made their way over the frantic teacher and the copy nin. Iruka immediately hid his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck and tightened his hold out of panic.

This was too embarrassing and knowing them, he’d never live it down.

“Hello, Kakashi! no mission today?” Kotetsu inquired as they walked by Kakashi’s side.

“Whatcha go there?” Izumo pointed to Iruka who refused to show his face.

“Ah! Hello Kotetsu, Izumo. No, I’ve just gotten back from training team 7.” Kakashi could tell Iruka was embarrassed and he chuckled.

Kakashi could have some fun with this.

“And this little thing I’ve got here is a tuckered out sensei~” Kakashi squeezed Iruka's leg playfully and pulled him up slightly, Iruka squeaked.

“IRUKA?!” Izumo and Kotetsu yelled at the same time as Iruka lifted his head to glare at the side of Kakashi's face.

Izumo and Kotetsu shared a look before they grinned at Iruka in a way Iruka could only describe as evil.

Truth is, back when they were younger Iruka had a crush on Kakashi. It was just a silly schoolboy crush but he told Izumo and Kotetsu about it..(big mistake)

Iruka had just started to convince them that it’s all in the past but...well, it looks like all that work was for nothing.

Iruka glared at them silently telling them to keep their mouths shut.  
Kakashi quirked a brow at the two of them.

“So anyway, I was just taking Iruka home since he hurt his legs during training,” Kakashi spoke cautiously.

“Oh? training, I see, so Iruka are your legs the only things that hurt-“ Izumo didn’t get to finish that sentence because of Iruka's quick interruption. 

“WELL, IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU TWO!!! Let's go Kakashi! now please” he sharply whispered the last part. Iruka was a blushing mess, he just wanted to disappear.

Even Kakashi blushed a little at that, luckily his mask covered it up nicely, he stifled a laugh as Iruka squirmed around in his grip.“Yeah we should get going, it looks like rain is on the way, we wouldn’t wanna get caught in it.” 

Kakashi quickly said his goodbyes to Iruka's hysterical friends and continued to Iruka's house.

They were gonna have a field day with this.

“Well, that was interesting wasn’t it?” Kakashi teased and Iruka scowled at him. 

“Yeah super interesting! you are such a jerk you know?” Iruka took his hand and flicked the side of Kakashi's face.

“Lighten uppp~” Kakashi drawled. “We were all just teasing you, you are so easy to irritate you know?” Kakashi laughed as Iruka huffed angrily and kicked his leg back at Kakashi's knee.

“Shut up.” 

Finally, they made it to Iruka's house, the rain had started to fall and Kakashi sighed sadly

Iruka slowly crawled off of Kakashi's back and started to open his door by undoing his many seals.  
He turned around in the doorway to look at Kakashi.

He was staring off into the rain with a grim look in his eyes. Iruka had been embarrassed and tied to a tree by this man today. But still, he felt bad. The rain started coming down like bullets and Iruka didn’t want him walking home in that much rain.

“Come in for some tea.” Iruka held the door for Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka, surprise suspended in his eye.

“If you insist Ru~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't know how many chapters this will have yet but it's likely going to be rather short.


End file.
